Mother's Secret
by Skeleton Jon
Summary: Sharon halliwell has kept her past a secret from her sons for 15 years, but that all changes when her son Jonathan follows her into the woods one night...
1. Chapter 1

**15 Years Ago…**

It was a cold October night, a young witch dashed towards the dark woods, in her arms was a baby boy, born only a few months ago, fast asleep. She reached the edge of the woods and looked back at the town she had fled from.

'_I swear on the full moon I shall return' _she thought.

And with that, she dashed into the misty forest and away from her home.

* * *

"Mom, mom wake up!"

Sharon Halliwell sat bolt upright, she had dozed off while waiting for her sons to set up the movie.

"Sorry boys, guess I'm more tired than I thought!" She looked at the DVD screen, "what are we watching?"

"It's called The Nightmare Before Christmas!" I said, my name is Jonathan, I am the older of the two Halliwell brothers, and I'm tall with dark brown hair and brown eyes, of the two of us I'm the one who most looks like our mother.

"Yeah, it's supposed to be really good!" my younger brother Daniel replied. He was shorter than me, but he had the same hair color, his face was rounder than mine and he looked more like our dad, who happened to be out with some friends that night. Instead of brown eyes his were more of a hazel color, sometimes they almost looked green.

"Lets get started then!" mom laughed, I pressed play and we settled in to watch.

* * *

During the movie I couldn't help but notice how closely mom watched when the townsfolk were on screen. She stared almost longingly at the screen.

* * *

"You okay mom?" I asked when the credits began to roll, "you look kind of sad…"

"I'm fine" she said, "I think I'll go for a walk". She stood and walked out into the night.

"Guess ill go to grandpa's" Daniel said, he opened the door and ran across the road to our grandfather's home. Now all alone I decided to follow mom, I grabbed my coat and ran out the door.

'_Where is she going?' _I thought as I ran into the backyard, _'she must have gone into the woods'_, without another thought I sprinted into the mist…

* * *

Author's Note:

The Nightmare Before Christmas (C) Tim Burton


	2. I Have to Be Dreaming

I continued through the woods, staying just out of mom's sight

'_Where is she going?' _I thought, I then noticed that the trees had straightened out and that they all looked the same.

About an hour later she reached a strange circular clearing. I ducked behind a tree and waited, I heard a door open, a rush of wind, and the door slammed again. I sprinted around the trees and gasped aloud, I was standing in the middle of the seven holiday trees. I turned and uttered a cry of astonishment; right in front of me was the Halloween door from the movie, without a second thought I flung it open and dove inside.

* * *

I screamed as I tumbled through a vortex of autumn leaves, a giant jack-o-lantern appeared at the bottom of the vortex, the second I touched it there was a blinding flash of light. I felt my head smash into something made of stone and my world went black.

* * *

I awoke some time later; my head still ached from smashing into what I discovered to be a tombstone.

"What is this?" I asked, when no-one answered I stood and took a look at my surroundings.

"I've got to be dreaming" I said, I was standing in the middle of the Halloween Town graveyard. I had smashed headfirst into the gravestone that sally had hidden behind in the movie. Spiral Hill loomed in the distance.

"Where did mom go?" I asked no-one in particular,

"She's in town, at the witch's shop" whispered the wind ghoul.

"Thank you" I replied, I then realized what I was talking to and promptly ran into the town.

* * *

I reached the gate and managed to slip through the bars, I ran to the witch's shop. (Luckily I had played Oogie's revenge so I knew where everything was.)

I saw mom talking to the witches and ran over.

* * *

"What is going…on?" I froze, there next to my mom, was Jack Skellington, I gasped in shock for the third time that day.

All at once the witches zipped around me.

"Look how tall he is!" cackled Hilda, the short witch

"He looks just like his mother!" cooed Helga, the tall witch.

"You've grown up so much, the last time I saw you, you were just a baby!"

"He's so cute!"

"No He's handsome"

"Cute" said Hilda,

"Handsome" said Helga

"CUTE!"

"HANDSOME!"

"HOLD IT!" I shouted, this was too much for me to handle at once.

"How do you know my mom?" I asked, "And when have you seen me before?"

Mom smiled weakly, "that's kind of a long story"

The shadows at our feet twisted and congealed into a tall burlap woman, I only reached her shoulder and I was six foot four inches tall! She had a beautiful figure and two tails on the back of her head, they reminded me of a jester hat.

"And quite a story it is!" she laughed,

"Boogie!" mom screamed she wrapped the Oogiewoman in a hug; mom was five foot nine inches tall so she came near to her waist.

"Nice to see you again" smiled the burlap woman.

"Boogie…," I pondered, "are you related to Oogie Boogie in any way?"

"She's his older sister" Jack replied.

"Sister?!" I gaped; "they never mentioned that in the mov…" mom slapped a hand over my mouth, stopping me from uttering that last word.

"Don't mention that" she hissed, "Jack doesn't know"

Jack looked down at me, "yes, she's his sister, you needn't ask anymore about it"

"Why?" I asked, "And how do you know her?"

"I SAID DON'T ASK!" Jack screamed his face contorted into a horrible snarl, revealing his fangs. I screamed and passed out from sheer terror.

"Now look what you did" Boogie scolded,

"He's out cold!" Sharon said, "Why so defensive about your past anyway?"

Jack shot her a bone chilling glare and she went back to tending to her son.

* * *

Author's Note:

Boogie Oogie (C) Manga Ranga


End file.
